Beautiful dreamer
by Ertal77
Summary: El mundo cambia cada vez que Sherlock duerme. Traducción al español de mi fanfiction favorito, con el mismo título, de Worldaccordingtofangirls, publicado aquí y en AO3. Slash, fluff y alguna lagrimilla.


**Beautiful Dreamer**

Odia dormir.

Es una pérdida de tiempo. Mentira. Es esencial, pero no va a entrar en los hechos científicos. No lo necesita. Otra mentira. Es humano, no importa lo que digan. Es aburrido. También mentira, la más absurda. No es aburrido. En absoluto. Pero no puede explicar la auténtica razón. No por el estigma social. No por miedo. De verdad, no puede. Es enloquecedor.

Empezó cuando tenía cinco años y soñó con su hermano mayor.

O quizás fue al revés. Nunca ha estado muy seguro del comienzo. Y con eso, se refiere a que no puede decir si el mundo anterior es una prolongación del sueño del que acaba de despertarse, o si el nuevo mundo es otro sueño en el que continúa indefinidamente. En realidad no importa, pero le gustaría saberlo. Nunca lo sabrá. Es profundamente aterrador. No le gusta hablar de ello.

Hasta entonces eran solo pequeños detalles. Cosas minúsculas: el estampado de la pared, el color de su canario, la manera en la que su profesora de piano se aplicaba el pintalabios. Nada importante. Apenas se daba cuenta. Era algo olvidable. Asumía que le pasaba a todo el mundo. Más adelante aprendió a no hacer ese tipo de asunción. Es peligroso.

Una tarde, estaba dormitando en un charco de luz solar. El regazo de su madre le hacía de almohada, y sus dedos le acariciaban el cabello. Soñó con ideas, formas amorfas y colores indefinidos, nada tangible. En algún momento, los sueños se convirtieron en una tarde lluviosa. Un chico mayor le estaba zarandeando, una y otra vez. Su cara era regordeta y roja, y su fino pelo rojizo estaba oscuro de lluvia. Asustado y confuso, Sherlock actuó siguiendo su primer impulso. Mordió sin piedad la mano del chico. La sangre inundó su boca. Sintió náuseas. El chico aulló.

-¿Quién eres?- chilló Sherlock. Se secó la boca con el borde de la manga y escupió una gota de sangre en la hierba. El chico mayor estaba púrpura de dolor y rabia. Se apretó la mano, pero de todas formas de entre sus dedos se escapaban perlas de sangre.

-¡Pequeño cabrón!-. Abofeteó a Sherlock con la mano limpia. La punzada y el sabor de la sangre eran sobrecogedores. La lluvia mordía su mejilla. Sherlock empezó a llorar. El chico mayor se mofó.

-Haz el favor de callarte. Sabes perfectamente que te lo mereces-. Se quejó de su mano-. De verdad que no tengo ni la menor idea de en qué estabas pensando, pero no puedo esperar a oír lo que mamá va a decir cuando se entere de todo esto.

Empezó a alejarse a través del prado. La sangre manchaba la seda plateada de sus pantalones. Sherlock se quedó de pie en la lluvia y lloró. Al final, mamá se enteró de absolutamente todo y gritó hasta quedarse afónica. Después fumó en el patio, con una larga pipa de marfil, en artístico equilibrio entre sus dedos. Sherlock se sentía confuso y rechazado y, cuando acudió a su violín para distraerse, las notas le salieron torcidas y erróneas. Tiró el arco y se desmoronó sobre su cama. Sollozó durante horas. Nunca volvería a llorar de esa forma.

El chico era Mycroft Holmes. Quince años. Su hermano. Antes de que Sherlock se quedara dormido ese día, no existía. Pero sí para el resto del mundo. Y cuando Sherlock decía lo contrario, Mycroft suspiraba y mamá le lanzaba una mirada y salía a fumar, y a él le ardían las mejillas. Así que, al final, dejó de insistir. Pero nunca dejó de pensar. Y eso se convirtió en un hábito.

Tenía que protegerse. La única forma en que sabía hacerlo era pensando. Odiaba que le humillaran. No quería que nadie supiera que el mundo cambiaba cuando él dormía. A veces, sí, solo pequeñas cosas, como el papel de la pared o el color de su canario, pero otras veces eran cosas grandes, como todo un hermano mayor, que venía con una personalidad y una red de recuerdos que compartía todo el mundo excepto Sherlock.

Pero siempre era así, todo el mundo excepto Sherlock. Él era una excepción. Nacido para romper las reglas. Pensaba en eso por las noches, mientras trataba de no dormir. No quería despertarse en otra realidad retorcida. Quizá cambiaría la marca de té que le gustaba a su madre. Pero quizá su padre estaría sentado junto a ella en la cocina, vivo y sano. Quizá no le reconocerían. Quizá él ya no sería su hijo.

Dejó de soñar ideas. Dejó de soñar completamente. No dormía mucho. Y sigue sin hacerlo. Es un hábito que no va a romper, no importa cuánto lo intente John.

* * *

La realidad es algo fluido. Es un río de tiempo y percepción. Nadie ve que está lleno de remolinos y de corrientes inesperadas y de caídas en gélidos recodos de agua. Es una invención humana. La construcción es impecable. El agua es profunda y oscura y con cuidadosas capas de flujo de tiempo y espacio. Fluye con suavidad. Para el resto del mundo, se mueve hacia delante, un milagro estético, continuo y seguro. Pero hay una aberración. Una rama alojada en el barro del fondo del río. El agua se parte fácilmente, pero la rama tiembla. Está a punto de romperse bajo la fuerza de la corriente.

Sherlock abre los ojos.

John le sonríe y los latidos de su corazón se detienen. Su camisa. Está descolorida como si la hubiese llevado durante años. Las mangas están gastadas y las polillas han mordisqueado el cuello. Pero Sherlock la tiene desde hace solo diecisiete días. Exhala. Alivio. Ese es el único cambio. John se levanta de su sillón.

-Me alegro de que hayas dormido. Hacía días-. Está en la cocina. El sonido del agua se mezcla con su voz-. ¿Te apetece una taza de té? ¿Quizá algo de comer?

Sherlock bosteza. El sol de la tarde sesga la sala de estar. Se estira lujuriosamente.

-Solo té-. Alcanza su teléfono móvil. No hay casos nuevos. Abre el portátil. Nada. Desdichado, da un tirón a su bata y se enrosca en su sillón a esperar. John cruza la sala de estar. Se ha subido las mangas y huele a jabón y sus ojos son suaves. Sherlock aparta la mirada.

Odia todo esto. Con petulancia, da un sorbo a su taza de té con las rosas azules pintadas en un lado (las rosas esmaltadas florecieron hace solo dos semanas; antes, las tazas eran lisas), como si portarse como un niño alejara los problemas. No quiere enamorarse de John. Es demasiado peligroso. Lo decía en serio cuando dijo que la soledad le protege; mientras esté solo, no hay nadie que vaya a ser diferente cuando despierte.

Sally era más guapa en la universidad. Solía sonreír y jugar con su pelo. Era interesante, además, pero no estaba interesada. No miraba a los hombres. Sherlock no miraba a las mujeres. Ella estudiaba derecho criminal y él estudiaba la cocaína; las otras asignaturas eran aburridas, y era agradable tener un poco de control sobre la realidad para variar. Se enamoraron. La gente se reía pero lo aprobaba. Era como una broma. Sherlock era tan frío y Sally tan determinada, que todo el mundo pensaba que su cama debía ser un bloque de hielo.

Pero no era verdad. En absoluto. Solo había miedo. Los continuos y crueles giros en la realidad de Sherlock le habían endurecido. Su corazón le aterrorizaba. Amenazaba con destruirle. Todo era tan arriesgado. Su universo era tan poco constante. No era seguro depender de otra persona. Se previno a si mismo contra el amor, la admiración, el apego. Pero conoció a Sally y lo olvidó.

No era tan fría, entonces, solo estaba imbuida de ambición. Era duro ser una mujer inteligente. No podía ser respetada y querida al mismo tiempo. Sherlock no sabía cómo respetar o querer. Pero la besó. Y se cogieron de las manos. Y eran iguales. Y después de hacer el amor por primera vez en el rígido camastro del dormitorio de Sally, Sherlock se olvidó de si mismo y se quedó dormido con la cabeza en la almohada y el corazón perdido entre las sábanas. Fue un error y fue castigado.

Cuando se despertó, estaba en un sofá en la sala común de la residencia. El aire apestaba a cerveza y a porro y le dolía la cabeza. Parpadeó y vio a Sally riendo con otro hombre. Llevaba la falda alzada casi hasta las caderas. Estaba borracha. Él trastabilló hasta ponerse en pie y trató de empujar al otro hombre. Sally chilló y se le cayó la bebida. Sus ojos estaban vacíos. Sherlock empezó a comprender.

El otro hombre estaba listo para una pelea, pero Sally le puso la mano en el brazo. "No vale la pena", dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Vámonos de aquí, Anderson". Se puso de pie, vacilante, y le echó una mirada a Sherlock por encima del hombro. Sin reconocerle. Se sintió humillado.

-Rarito- escupió.

El apodo se quedó.

No. No puede enamorarse de John. No importa lo mucho que lo desee. Sabe que John también le quiere; se lo ha dicho a través de innumerables detalles: la lealtad, las sonrisas secretas, el té. Y a veces es tentador, la idea de tenerle incluso durante corto tiempo. Pero Sherlock sabe lo que hace. Sería un regalo amar a John de forma honesta y completa. Pero no puede. Se vendría abajo si un día se despertara y John fuese solo una cara más. No puede volver a estar solo.

* * *

La mujer deja una niña pequeña. No es un caso complicado, pero hay sangre entre sus piernas, y tiene las uñas rotas. Ha luchado. John cierra los ojos y respira profundamente unos momentos. No mira a la niña del rincón. Se asoma al balcón mientras acaban de recoger indicios. Sherlock le encuentra allí un rato después, mirando hacia el césped ceniciento.

-Te favorece-. Sherlock se une a él en el borde del balcón-. El sol en tus ojos. Te hace parecer joven.

John tiene los brazos cruzados a su espalda.

-Gracias. No lo soy.

-No- admite Sherlock-. Tampoco yo-. Silencio. El aire es cálido y gris-. ¿Por qué este caso es diferente?

En la otra habitación, están envolviendo a la niña en una manta naranja, haciéndola girar de espaldas al mundo. No vale la pena comentarlo.

-Si te hace sentirte mejor- intenta Sherlock-, el padre está de viaje de negocios. Volverá. Ella estará bien.

John niega con la cabeza.

-Es tan fugaz-. Su voz es áspera-. Todo desaparece en un instante, antes de que puedas darte cuenta de nada. Es extraño. Cruel. Lo aprendí en la guerra, pero solo ha empezado a importarme ahora. Ahora, aquí, contigo, y... esto-. Suspira, frustrado-. Esto. Lo que sea que es.

Sherlock no sabe qué responder. John le mira con una sombra de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nuestro trabajo es fatal, Sherlock. Vamos a morir aquí fuera. Tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé. Y está bien. Es preferible, al final-. Flexiona los nudillos en la barandilla-. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que... Oh, Sherlock. ¿Y si nunca aprovechamos la oportunidad?

Sherlock no tiene elección. Quiere tomar esa oportunidad, tanto que podría gritar. Pero no lo hace. Nunca lo hace. No puede. Es demasiado. No se arriesga a mirar a John. No podría soportarlo.

-¿Qué oportunidad?

Aprieta los dientes. John le mira durante un rato. Él no le devuelve la mirada. En algún momento, John se va adentro. Cuando se ha ido, Sherlock se agarra fuerte a la barandilla, hasta que sus nudillos queman. La lluvia se está gestando y el viento le azota la cara, hace llorar sus ojos, le seca las lágrimas. No puede. Es egoísta, pero no lo hará. Y además no se lo merece.

Su madre murió en su segundo año de universidad, mucho tiempo después de que Sally cambiara y de que la cocaína perdiera su encanto. Le dieron un permiso y se fue al campo. Mycroft preparó el funeral. Fue algo fabuloso: ríos de tafetán negro, flores de seda, remolinos de invitados paseándose con pañuelos bordados. Sherlock se sublevó. Nunca se había acercado a su hermano mayor, y se pasó la recepción en su viejo dormitorio, bebiendo champagne que sabía a metal y mirando las estrellas acrílicas del techo, los esqueletos de ratas y ratones de su mesa. Sus cosas, pero ya no eran suyas. Vio el resultado de los sueños. Un ratón reemplazado por un topillo, una nueva constelación en la esquina izquierda de la habitación. Su niñez había cambiado. Ya no le pertenecía.

Muy pocas cosas todavía le pertenecían.

No pretendía beber tanto. No pretendía adormecerse. Se despertó con una luz solar sucia y un sabor amargo en la boca. Pasos en las escaleras. Su madre en el umbral. Mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro hasta que Sherlock echó su cabeza atrás.

-Estás muerta-. Se pasó las manos por el pelo. Siguió diciéndolo. Muerta. Muerta. Y no paró de decirlo hasta que le encerraron. No valía mucho, de todas formas. Nunca estuvo de permiso. Había dejado los estudios, adicto a la heroína, no a la cocaína. Estaba loco. Delirante. Neurótico. Un rarito. Un sociópata. No podía dormir. Solo quería su violín, pero no se lo daban.

La terapia le tuvo suspendido como un frágil puente entre realidades durante un tiempo, pero estaba bien. Incluso soñó un poco. Cosas mundanas: una compra en el supermercado, un paseo por el parque con una chica sin cara, a veces un hombre, un cielo nuboso, dándole de comer a los patos. Salió del hospital y alquiló un piso. Entonces despertó y la Unión Soviética había desaparecido hacía quince años.

Dejó de intentarlo.

Consiguió trabajar como detective. Era bueno con los detalles porque eran lo que le protegía. Era frío y abrasivo y mecánico porque, cuando ya eres raro, nadie se para a pensar si una mañana eres extra raro porque ya no le encuentras sentido al mundo. Eso era su vida. Todavía lo es. Tiene que protegerse cueste lo que cueste.

No puede amar a John.

* * *

Molly Hooper era una niña cruel, a pesar de que nadie lo creería hoy en día. Pero él la conoce como la niña de los ojos saltones que desapareció y reapareció. Nunca le podrá perdonar lo que hizo, no importa que la realidad cambie bajo sus pies. Algunas heridas son tan profundas que ni siquiera un mundo nuevo entero puede curar la cicatriz.

Tenían cuatro años. Ella tenía la piel translúcida y ojos saltones y su labio superior sobresalía por encima del inferior, dándole a su boca una expresión malvada. Se conocieron como vecinos y pronto se hicieron amigos, explorando el campo, construyendo fuertes, contando historias, mintiendo, raspándose las rodillas, robando caramelos de la despensa, todo. Sus ideas nunca eran buenas, pero siempre eran interesantes. Era una niña extraña y Sherlock era un niño extraño. Encajaban.

Mataron y diseccionaron ratones para ver sus esqueletos. Molly tenía dedos diestros y sabía el nombre de cientos de huesos. Sus ojos brillaban cuando trabajaba. Una vena azul le cruzaba la piel pálida de la frente. Era maléficamente lista y contaba historias fabulosas. Pero no era una buena chica. Quizá Sherlock no era un buen niño. Pero hasta que el sueño la barrió del mapa, Molly era la peor.

Aquella tarde la lluvia era una cortina, silenciosa, indistinguible del aire excepto por el débil brillo de luz del agua. Descendía silenciosamente hasta empapar sus ropas y ahora los caminos estaban líquidos, del color del café con leche que su madre le dejaba en la mesa de la cocina los domingos por la mañana. El barro se agarraba a sus pantalones. Molly y él treparon hasta la punta de la colina que bajaba hacia el campo. El camino era un torrente de agua nublada y terrones de tierra suelta. Molly se detuvo.

Sherlock estaba temblando.

-Vamos. Casi estamos en casa.

Las gotas de lluvia colgaban de las pestañas de Molly.

-Sherlock, ¿qué harías si te empujara ahí abajo ahora mismo?

Él se frotó los brazos para darse calor.

-Gritarte, supongo-. Le tiró de la manga-. Vamos, Molly.

Molly se giró hacia él. Su piel parecía resbaladiza y sus ojos giraron. Sherlock sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole.

-¿Así que tú no me empujarías?- preguntó ella con voz soñolienta.

Le empujó. Por un instante solo pudo ver el cielo. Estaba volando. Entonces el suelo surgió para quitarle el aire de los pulmones. Se ahogó en una bocanada de agua fangosa. Su nariz chocó contra la suciedad. Se cayó rodando hasta que sintió la tierra empezar a ceder. Se detuvo en una zanja de barro. Sabía a hierro. Perdió la consciencia.

Se despertó gritando. Su madre le puso la mano en la frente y le dijo que dejara de fingir. Molly no era real. Su fijación era anormal. Sus gritos murieron en su garganta. Anormal. Ese nombre se le quedó, también. Creyó a su madre durante veinte años, hasta que se encontró a Molly otra vez en la morgue. Qué irónico, años más tarde, que ella le hiciera caer de nuevo. Pero eso todavía está lejos. Lo que importa es el ahora.

Aprende que el miedo puede ser desinteresado. El caso no importa. Su reputación, el juego, la victoria... nada de eso importa ya. John. La bomba. El laborioso sonido de una respiración. El terror y la resolución en unos ojos que reflejan el brillo titilante de la piscina. Eso importa. Eso es el mundo entero para Sherlock. Una estrecha realidad. No hay sitio para cambios.

John agarra a Moriarty y consigue otro punto rojo para la frente de Sherlock. Alivio. Ahora morirán ambos. No es lo ideal, pero al menos no estarán solos. Casi sonríe a la cara de la muerte, pero Moriarty abandona el escenario antes de que caiga el telón. Un instante de silencio. Que así sea. Lo analizará más tarde. Por ahora, está desgarrando el artefacto de John, palpándole para asegurarse de que es real. John está temblando y jadeando, pero está vivo, cálido, tangible.

Pero ha sido una salida falsa, desde luego, y Moriarty vuelve, y no hay elección. La cara de la muerte otra vez. Otra sonrisa. John asiente y Sherlock aprieta el gatillo. El universo estalla en llamas. Se pega a John hasta que cae inconsciente. Al final, siempre es inevitable. Dormir.

Sherlock se despierta bajo las luces del hospital, con el nuevo descubrimiento de que sus conjeturas son inútiles y que el miedo no es infalible. Ya no le importa en absoluto. John duerme en la otra cama. Vivo, pero solo por chiripa. Sherlock ahora lo entiende, lo que tiene que hacer. La idea de perder a John ante la muerte le inspira un miedo tan profundo que ahuyenta su egoísmo.

Despierta a John y le dice que está preparado. Que quiere aprovechar esa oportunidad.

* * *

Sherlock quiere contarle a John por qué olvidó el sistema solar. Quiere explicarle que no se puede tomar la molestia de recordar algo tan grande, no cuando puede cambiar completamente de la noche a la mañana. No vale la pena. Quiere confesarle que no duerme durante los casos porque no se puede levantar inmerso en un conjunto diferente de datos, y tener que empezar desde cero. Es brillante, pero no puede con eso. Quiere explicarle que realiza los experimentos, esos con partes humanas y ácido, porque a veces se despierta y no puede _ver_ nada diferente, y necesita verificar si la física o la química han cambiado. Pero sobre todo, quiere explicarle que cuando todo lo demás es extraño, John es el mismo, un ancla en el flujo de la realidad, y que por eso le ama, por eso y por un millar de otras razones que algún día le gustaría escribir por el apartamento en rotulador permanente, para que siempre se sepan, y nunca se olviden o un sueño descuidado pueda borrarlas.

Detiene el arco. La música cesa.

-Lo siento-. Es todo lo que puede decir por ahora.

Es el primer día que están de vuelta del hospital. Es el primer día de la realidad, y necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse. Los dos lo necesitan, la verdad; aun no están seguros de cómo comportarse con el otro.

John levanta la mirada de su portátil.

-¿Por qué?

Sherlock baja su violín y le mira a los ojos.

-Por esperar tanto. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Solo es que tenía miedo.

John se aclara la garganta. Sherlock puede ver que está complacido. Receloso, también; conoce a Sherlock muy bien, después de todo.

-¿Por qué ibas a tener miedo?

No deja de escribir, pero en realidad solo lo hace ver. Sherlock va hacia el sofá y se sienta en el cojín que está más lejos. Se coloca las rodillas contra el pecho.

-Ahora no te lo puedo decir.

John cierra su portátil.

-Eres brillante y sientes cosas que yo no puedo entender. Pero desearía que no te guardaras los secretos.

Parece triste. Sherlock desearía que no lo estuviera.

-Lo sé. Lo siento. Lo haré, algún día, lo prometo-. Hace una pausa-. Supongo que todavía tengo miedo.

John le mira durante un rato. Pone el portátil sobre la mesa de centro y se aclara la garganta. Otra mirada. Duda. Sherlock entiende. Se inclina sobre el cojín de en medio. John le alarga la mano. Sherlock se apoya en su palma y su pulgar acaricia su mejilla, la curva de su labio inferior. Suspira. John toma su cara con ambas manos. Es una exploración meticulosa. En algún momento Sherlock cierra los ojos. John baja sus manos tras un tiempo indefinido y Sherlock le mira, ve que se siente tímido, frotándose la nuca con una mano.

-Sólo quería ver cómo era- dice-. Lo siento.

Sherlock resopla.

-No lo sientas. Es completamente aceptable. Muy masculino, incluso, querer examinar exhaustivamente al objeto de tu afecto. Es bastante científico, en realidad. Incluso diría que...

Se va apagando, oyéndose a si mismo. Silencio. John resopla. Sherlock abre la boca, herido. Pero para entonces John se está partiendo de risa, sonriendo. La herida se desvanece. Sherlock trata de sonar indignado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

John le coge por los hombros, todavía riendo, y le besa. Justo en la comisura de los labios. Casi ni es un beso. Pero Sherlock se separa, desconcertado. John sonríe, feliz.

-Somos un desastre, tú y yo-. Le da un empujón-. Un completo desastre.

Sherlock está mareado.

-Mis disculpas.

John niega con la cabeza.

-No hagas eso. Es culpa mía, también. Ya le pillaremos el truco.

Le aparta el pelo de la frente. Un gesto lleno de afecto. Sherlock no sabe qué hacer. La mano de John se queda en su mejilla y Sherlock se inclina solo un poco, apoyándose en el hueco de su mano. John todavía sonríe, pero débilmente. Duda. Sherlock muerde su labio inferior. John deja caer la mano, le coge por la mandíbula.

-No te muevas- susurra, y le besa. Un beso de verdad, sólido pero suave. John no está pidiendo nada. Solo está compartiendo un poco de si mismo. Sherlock inclina con cuidado su barbilla. Es corto, no muy apasionado o lleno de sentimiento, pero es importante. Lo es todo, y ambos están sonriendo cuando se separan.

-Gracias- murmulla Sherlock. No sabe qué más decir. John se ríe, y separa la mirada. Está feliz. Y eso vale la pena. Incluso aunque Sherlock se levante la mañana siguiente y él se haya ido, vale la pena. John es feliz, y es gracias a él. No puede entenderlo, pero vale la pena. Hace que todo valga la pena.

* * *

No la ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo, y en realidad no lo esperaba. Ella se había deslizado tan fácilmente de su realidad que él no quiso pensar más en ello; lamentó su pérdida durante un tiempo, pero se distrajo, olvidó. Pero aquí está, la cadencia de su voz, el arco de su boca, y es otra vez lo mismo. Excepto que se encuentran por primera vez, aunque Sherlock lo recuerde todo.

Irene Adler era otra, otra persona que sentía cosas que no todo el mundo entendía, que sabía cosas que deberían estar escondidas, que observaba los matices del mundo con tal agudeza que la gente la habría llamado anormal, también, si no hubiera sido tan guapa. Era una buena profesora. Irradiaba respeto, pero disfrutaba y cuidaba a sus pupilos. Le gustaba manejar a la gente; Sherlock podía decirlo por el ángulo de su cadera, por el brillo de sus ojos.

La gente como Sherlock e Irene (y Moriarty, también, pero eso era otra historia) tienen siempre una forma de encontrarse unos a otros y, en el momento en que Sherlock entró en su clase, se sintió el objeto de un interés tan agudo como el de su psiquiatra, pero benevolente, quizá incluso admirativo. Irene le llamó al final de la clase y sonrió. Nunca lo olvidaría, el gesto de sus labios, rojos y sugestivos. No se lo estaba imaginando.

-Vamos a ser grandes amigos- murmuró ella en su oído. Y así fue.

Sherlock solo sentía desdén por sus profesores (sentía desdén por la mayoría de cosas) pero Irene era lista. Analizaba a cada estudiante hasta la médula y le gustaba contar secretos en un susurro canturreado. Sherlock la quería, pero de una forma desapegada. Nunca se le ocurrió la idea de hacer algo al respecto. Él era demasiado brillante para el colegio, pero Irene lo hacía soportable. Era un reto, y él no quería arruinar eso con algo tan frívolo y caprichoso como el sentimiento.

Esa primavera, Irene le dio un beso en la mejilla, y él se quedó dormido en su hombro y, cuando despertó, una mujer gorda, con una americana salpicada de barro, estaba golpeando su pupitre con una regla. Sus compañeros de clase se rieron, y a él le castigaron por dormirse en clase. Se sintió inútilmente triste. No vería más a Irene. No esperaba una excepción. Pero ahora se enfrentaba a esa boca, y a las medidas exactas, y a la caricia de sus dedos en su mejilla. Le clava algo en el cuello; él sonríe cuando el suelo surge a su encuentro. Irene es inconfundible.

Se despierta en su piso. John está a los pies de la cama. De una mirada, ve que el papel de pared es dos tonos más claro. Sherlock exhala y observa el techo. John le mira; una sombra de preocupación abandona su entrecejo. Pero mira a otra parte. Sherlock se incorpora en la cama y la sábana cae hasta su cintura.

-Estoy bien, creo- dice, porque John no dice nada.

-Estás perfectamente bien-. Los ojos de John están desenfocados. Silencio. John se mueve. Está jugueteando con una esquina de la sábana. Quiere decir algo. Sherlock espera.

-¿Has...?- empieza John-. Es una tontería, pero... ¿la conocías de antes, Sherlock? A Irene Adler, me refiero.

Sherlock traga saliva.

-No. ¿Por qué?

John se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé-. Una pausa-. Parecías algo... bueno, muy interesado en ella, la verdad. Más de lo normal, me refiero.

Mira hacia abajo. Sherlock casi se ríe.

-¿Estás celoso?

John hace una mueca.

-Eso ha sido muy directo por tu parte.

Sherlock gatea por la cama hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Yo soy siempre muy directo.

John admite que eso es verdad. Ya se ha ablandado.

-Es que estabas tan obsesionado.

-La admiro mucho- dice Sherlock honestamente-. Pero a ti te quiero.

Ha sido un accidente. Se mira las manos, deseando poder retirar sus palabras, que pesan suspendidas en el aire entre ellos, y poder decirlas en un momento mejor, cuando no esté mareado por el tranquilizante, cuando lo haya planeado. No quiere mirar a John, pero al final, en una voz que es suave pero segura, John dice que quiere a Sherlock, también.

Sherlock contesta que es bueno que estén en la misma onda.

En algún momento se besan. Se ha vuelto más fácil, y la habitación le da vueltas. Efecto del tranquilizante, racionaliza Sherlock. Quizá eso no sea todo. Quiere dormirse otra vez. John le está desabrochando la camisa, inocentemente, como un padre a un hijo, y atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. Se queda dormido, y por primera vez en bastante tiempo tiene la impresión de soñar.

* * *

Las cortinas están descorridas para revelar una débil impresión de otoño en el horizonte. Ya se han ido los atardeceres de verano, los haces de luz multicolor, naranja acrílico y rojo. La luz solar es clara, cruda, y el cielo es frágil y frío. Su muñeca desciende. Tenues hebras de notas se expanden y se contraen. John está leyendo. Tiene algo en el horno; Sherlock no quiere comer. La noche empieza a rozar el horizonte.

Deja en el suelo el violín. John cierra el libro. Una invitación tácita. Sherlock va hasta el sofá. Se sienta con las rodillas contra el pecho. Un silencio confortable. John y él no necesitan palabras. Demasiado torpes, poco fiables, fáciles de malinterpretar. John se levanta a apagar el horno y poner la mesa. Pollo, patatas; Sherlock las hace girar en su plato. La digestión requiere sueño, después de todo.

La noche inunda la sala de estar, así que corren las cortinas y encienden la tele para que la luz artificial y borrosa combata la oscuridad. Es un programa sin sentido, pero sentado junto a John, en ese tipo de silencio cómodo que surge de una larga amistad y de un amor profundo, con sus dedos entrelazados suavemente, está bien. Se hace tarde. Hacia la medianoche, están sentados pegados, unidos incluso sus tobillos, solo por coincidencia, por la gravedad, en realidad.

-Un programa terrible- dice John al fin.

-Pues te has reído bastante- responde Sherlock.

John resopla y presiona la nariz contra su hombro. Entonces se besan, perezosamente al principio, hasta que John apaga la tele y pone su mano en el pelo de la nuca de Sherlock. Se ha vuelto un poco más serio; John sabe a especias, a té, un rastro de pasta de dientes de menta, y su otra mano está en el cuello de Sherlock, cerca de su pulso. Algo más tarde se separa, le da un beso en la mandíbula, y se gira hasta que Sherlock se coloca en el hueco de sus piernas y se extiende lujuriosamente sobre su pecho.

Empieza una lluvia suave, que repica amortiguada sobre el tejado. Se entrelaza con su respiración y el crujido del sofá. Es abrumador, pero Sherlock no quiere moverse. Le gusta el peso de John, el olor de su camisa, su piel, el murmullo de sus manos y sus labios. Le gusta la calidez en el centro de su estómago. Es todo completamente nuevo, y le gusta mucho, y se siente un poco disgustado cuando John le aparta.

Le toca la mejilla.

-Vámonos arriba.

A Sherlock se le agita la sangre. Asiente. Al principio no es fácil, no es romántico, no está lleno de pasión. No caen uno encima de otro, no se arrancan la ropa, no hay una nube de deseo. En su lugar, hay un rítmico y tímido pulso de esperanza, anticipación, confianza. De nuevo, John no espera nada. Solo está compartiendo otra parte de si mismo. Sherlock envuelve el cuello de John con sus brazos, esperando al menos ofrecer un poquito a cambio.

La lluvia arrecia. John tiene la respiración entrecortada. Besa la mejilla de Sherlock con una ternura asombrosa, y pregunta si está bien, si le gusta. Sherlock suspira. Está bien, es perfecto; está preparado. John le levanta las piernas y acuna su trasero cuidadosamente entre sus manos, como si estuviera hecho de porcelana. Sherlock quiere murmurar algo inteligente, pero se ha quedado sin aire.

Es lento, doloroso, hasta que encuentran un ritmo. Es una sinfonía tranquila, la lluvia, el gemido de la cama, suspiros, respiración, el choque de rodillas de vez en cuando, fragmentos de palabras, perdidas para siempre entre las sábanas. Es extraño pero es bueno, y Sherlock arquea la espalda sobre el colchón con un grito ahogado. John le besa bajo la mandíbula, y entonces acaba, también, cayendo sobre su pecho.

-Te quiero- murmura en el oído de Sherlock, y el aire está tan saturado de oro que Sherlock se olvida de si mismo y cae en el hueco de su hombro para encontrarse con un sueño tan indefinido y vacío de imágenes como una pieza de terciopelo negro.

Se despierta y la cama está vacía. El terror le paraliza el corazón. Corre por el piso. John está de pie ante la cocina en calcetines y boxers, friendo huevos. Sherlock vuela escaleras abajo. Ha olvidado que va desnudo. Ha olvidado todo excepto el terror y el alivio y la súbita oleada de amor que amenaza con inundarle. Salta, agarra a John y le besa furiosamente, murmurando gracias, gracias, gracias, una y otra vez. Gracias por existir, por existir para que yo pueda tenerte, por existir como siempre lo has hecho, cuando nada más en mi universo permanece por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Por primera vez, la vida desarrolla un ritmo. Sherlock se despierta, y de una ojeada encuentra el pequeño cambio, el agujero en la sábana, la sartén que falta en la cocina, huevos marrones reemplazados por blancos. A veces pasea por el piso mientras John todavía duerme, solo para estar solo con el amanecer y su mente. Al final, sigue siendo un solitario, una criatura de hábitos a pesar de la mutabilidad de su mundo. Necesita tiempo, pero luego se alegra de volver con John y anidar entre las sábanas con el sol de la mañana alisando su piel como una hoja de oro.

Los casos vienen y van como siempre. Sherlock todavía teme que un día se levantará en una cama vacía, pero intenta no preocupase demasiado. Quiere disfrutar de John, no importa cómo sea de pasajero. Y John todavía no sabe nada sobre la inconstante superficie de la realidad. Cree en la corriente, deja que le lleve hacia delante. Sherlock se contenta con verle deslizarse así.

Entre besos y palabras susurradas sobre la almohada, manos grandes y dedos torpes, líneas de sol a través de las persianas, Sherlock reconsidera un viejo problema: el comienzo de cada realidad, si la anterior es el sueño prolongado o el sueño acabado, o si el nuevo se extiende indefinidamente. ¡Si fuera posible embotellar los sueños en tubos de ensayo! Sherlock todavía no le encuentra sentido a nada, todavía le desarma, pero no es tan malo, ya no.

No puede conseguir que le importe que dos Coreas se hayan materializado en el mapa durante la noche, no cuando John abre los brazos con una sonrisa. No le importa que el papel de la pared haya cambiado siete veces en el último mes, no cuando John duerme sobre su pecho. No importa que la señora Hudson haya empezado a hablar con acento francés; John le está besando, y murmurando alguna tontería sobre el amor, y no hay nada que parezca tan importante como eso. No es tan malo. En absoluto.

Una mañana John sugiere que se casen, y Sherlock le dice que de acuerdo, y ya está decidido. John dice que cree que la primavera es un buen tiempo para casarse, Sherlock se ríe, y entonces se besan, y hacen el amor allí mismo, en el sofá. Sherlock está soñoliento después, y se queda dormido con los labios de John en su cabello. Es un error predecible. Un poco decepcionante, incluso. Debería haberlo sabido.

Es invierno. La luz es aguda, penetrante, iluminando las formas reticulares de la escarcha en las ventanas. Está envuelto en un abrigo de lana rígida. Aun está en el sofá, pero siente una enorme sensación de vacío. Oye pasos en la escalera. La cerradura tiembla. John entra en la sala de estar y deja caer la compra. Una bolsa de manzanas rueda por el suelo. Sherlock no sabe qué decir, en qué mundo ha despertado, y tampoco lo sabe John, por lo visto.

Finalmente, John cae de rodillas, y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-Tres años. Tres años y tienes la...-. Sus hombros se tensan, y coge el cuello de la camisa de Sherlock, chillando-. ¿Tres años, y tienes la maldita cara de asomar por aquí otra vez? ¡Hijo de puta!-. Le sacude-. Eres un hijo de puta...

Sherlock se agarra débilmente a sus brazos, aturdido. En algún momento, John deja de chillar, le suelta, y entonces acaricia la cara de Sherlock con ambas manos, y sus dedos rodean su mejilla, su cuello, la curva de sus labios, apartan un mechón de pelo de su frente.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- susurra-. Caíste. Pensé que habías muerto.

Sherlock le mira impotente, porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer. Pasa un momento, y John retrocede, murmurando una disculpa. Sherlock empieza a entender. La broma cruel toma forma en su mente. John todavía le quiere, y eso es lo que en realidad importa, pero es un secreto. El destino tiene un perverso sentido del humor.

Sherlock mira a John. Está temblando, furioso, aliviado, confuso. Se puede leer en el color de sus ojos, en el movimiento de sus dedos, en la nueva sombra de su entrecejo. Ha pasado por algo terrible.

-Explícate, Sherlock- dice en voz baja, con un tono firme pero teñido de desesperación-. Por favor, Sherlock. Tienes que explicarte.

Silencio. Sherlock suspira. No hay elección. No puede explicar lo que John quiere oír. No sabe cómo. Pero puede explicarle una cosa, incluso aunque sea mil veces más aterradora que esa nueva y fría realidad en la que ha caído. Cierra los ojos.

-Oh, John-. Le coge las manos-. Así no es como quería decírtelo.

* * *

John escucha en silencio. Siempre ha sido bueno en eso. Sherlock decide empezar desde el principio (¿desde dónde, sino?) y es imposiblemente duro. Están sentados uno frente al otro, en sus viejos sillones, y el sol de la tarde forma un río de luz entre ellos.

-Tienes que entenderlo, John-. Es todo lo que puede decir-. Cuando duermo, el mundo cambia.

John ha servido el té en tazas estampadas con elegantes violetas, cuyos verdes zarcillos rodean el asa, un nuevo añadido que Sherlock soñó unas pocas noches antes, y de vez en cuando toma un sorbo, pensativo, o sin ninguna expresión en la cara. El único consuelo de Sherlock es observar el juego de emociones que cruza su cara, sus ojos, los flujos de sorpresa, incredulidad, a veces compasión o tristeza, y una mirada que parece delatar un corazón roto.

Se siente asombrado por Molly, ligeramente divertido por Mycroft, abiertamente intrigado por Irene. Al principio, se ríe ante la idea de amar a Sally, pero al final de la historia palidece y murmura algo a su taza de té, quizás una disculpa rota. Hace una mueca de dolor con el hospital psiquiátrico, y es asombroso. Sherlock está asombrado. John aun no ha cuestionado nada. Sherlock está tenso, esperándolo, el desdén, la incredulidad, el billete de ida al hospital, pero quizá John le cree así de fácil. Sería algo muy suyo.

Se da cuenta de que se está acercando a la parte que más miedo le da. En algún momento tendrá que hablarle a John sobre su relación, pero de momento lo elude, lo esconde, se refugia en elaboradas explicaciones sobre su comportamiento. Por qué no duerme, o come, por qué es tan extraño y abrasivo, por qué es tan frío. Es distante y preciso, un científico explicando datos, pero John pone una cara larga, y deja su taza, apoyando la frente en una mano.

-Lo siento tanto, Sherlock- susurra-. Si lo hubiera sabido...

-No importa- interrumpe Sherlock. Se siente emocionado, y eso es peligroso-. Está bien; así es como escogí ser. Era egoísta, en realidad.

Silencio por un momento. Sherlock se da cuenta, miserablemente, de que ha llegado a lo inevitable.

-Es decir, hasta hace unos pocos meses.

Toma un sorbo de té, inseguro, cierra los ojos, y habla. Se niega a pensar en lo que está diciendo. Se atasca al principio, pero lo cuenta todo, incluso las partes que hacen que John se aclare la garganta y aparte la mirada. Su voz cae, se empaña; no puede disimular la amargura.

-Íbamos...- suelta el aire-. Íbamos a casarnos.

No le da a John tiempo a reaccionar. Con gran esfuerzo, recobra su habitual gélida compostura. Deja la taza de té en la mesa y mira a John a los ojos. Ahora es tu turno. Tres años tras una caída, has dicho. Explica. John deja su taza, también, porque sus manos están temblando. Sherlock traga saliva.

-Moriarty- empieza John, y entonces todo es confuso. Un complot, una periodista, fraude fraude fraude, _cariño deberías verme con una corona_, un taxi en una noche de lluvia, esposas, caer es como volar, pero en realidad no, porque no estás volando, estás muerto y yo estoy solo, durante tres años he estado solo, y aquí estás ahora, justo delante de mi, y si fuera cualquier otra persona no lo creería, pero eres tú, contándome que el mundo cambia cuando duermes, y lo he dicho antes pero lo diré otra vez: nunca creeré que me has contado una mentira.

Sherlock nota un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Me crees?

John suelta una carcajada amarga.

-Claro que te creo. No tengo elección.

Sherlock mira al suelo.

-Eres extraordinario.

Silencio.

-Lo siento, John. Tres años es mucho tiempo.

El té está frío.

-Está bien. Ahora estás aquí. Eso es todo lo que me importa.

El lago de luz es insustancial; la noche está casi encima.

-Eres demasiado generoso.

-Sherlock-. John se inclina hacia delante. Parece como si quisiera tomar sus manos. Sherlock se acerca un poco y toma las suyas. Palmas callosas, cansadas, cálidas. Familiares. John se tensa, pero no se separa.

-No es generosidad. Es... Oh, demonios-. Baja la mirada-. Todo lo que dijiste sobre... sobre nosotros, lo que éramos... No puedo restaurar el pasado. Nunca va a ser exactamente lo mismo entre nosotros. Lo siento. No es justo para ti. Pero quizás...

Se muerde el labio inferior. Sherlock espera.

-Si no te parece mal, claro...- Aprieta su mano-. Quizás podríamos empezar otra vez.

* * *

-¿Sabías, Sherlock- dice John en cierto momento-, que la gente que no sueña está considerada peligrosamente sociopática? No proyectan emociones, ni deseos... Es raro, ahora, pensar que alguna gente te llama eso.

Sherlock deja el arco del violín.

-¿Por qué? Nunca sueño. Tienen razón.

John niega con la cabeza.

-A mi me parece justo lo contrario. Quizá sientes tanto, Sherlock, y tan profundamente, que tus sueños son tan ricos que... bueno, que son realidad. Quizá eres el soñador más grande. Quizá puedes fundir el mundo con tu sentimiento porque tienes tanto. Quizá no es la realidad la que te controla, al final.

Se encoge de hombros.

-Pero no deberías escucharme. No sé de lo que estoy hablando.

Sherlock recoge el arco y empieza a tocar otra vez. _Rêverie_; fue duro traspasarla al violín, pero es preciosa, dulce, una impresión de sonido, poco más. Adecuada, considerándolo todo. Imagina las notas saliendo del arco, a través de la ventana, moviéndose sinuosas en la noche, coloridas, cintas de sonido. El suave tecleteo del ordenador de John se alza en el aire para unirse, hogareño y laborioso, nada especial. Es una sinfonía agradable.

Es la cosa más extraña. Sherlock sueña otra vez. De forma más concreta que nunca (horizontes, caras concretas, recuerdos, por primera vez en su vida). Y muy pocos cambios más. Ahora son solo pequeños detalles, como mucho. Quizá es porque lo que John decía era verdad. Quizá era porque Sherlock ha llegado por fin a una conclusión por si mismo.

La realidad es continua, y es maleable, y aun así no puede ser verdaderamente cambiada. Sherlock traza hechos, cambios, caras. Piensa en ello durante horas y horas. Empieza a entenderlo. No hay un sueño anterior, ni un sueño indefinido, ni comienzo. Es todo lo mismo una vez que pasas por encima de los detalles. Gente, cosas, corazones, es solo una red de simbolismo. Una historia con los mismos personajes cada vez, solo que en diferentes escenarios.

Mycroft es el frío, el distante, el airado, la herencia. Molly es confusión, infelicidad, admiración. Su madre es la amargura, la indignación. Sally está rota, perdida, malinterpretada. Irene es lo inalcanzable, lo incorrecto, la sensualidad. Todo se coloca en su sitio. Los trozos de su corazón. Empieza a entender que cada uno representa una faceta de si mismo, con una excepción.

Oh, quién sino John, que es todo lo que Sherlock no es. Lo concreto, lo estable, lo constante. La confianza, el amor, la generosidad. Lo irracional, la imprudencia, la susceptibilidad. La valentía y la bondad y la generosidad. Es un cumplido. Un ancla en la corriente. Él es la razón de que las cosas ya no cambien. Él lo es todo.

John tenía razón. El pasado no puede ser restaurado. Quizá nunca existió en primer lugar. Pero empiezan desde cero. A veces hablan acerca de una casa en el campo. Un patio, una gran cocina, ventanas por las que entre el sol. Abejas, sugiere Sherlock caprichosamente, y John se ríe y le besa. Está bien. Abejas. Lo que tú quieras. Pero aun no están preparados para la paz y la tranquilidad, todavía no. Así que, por ahora, solo es un sueño agradable.


End file.
